Padlocks that have protected hasps are known in the art and are referred herein as hasp locks. In a typical installation of a hasp lock, each side of a door opening (e.g., a hinged door and a jamb, or two sliding doors) is provided with a protective hasp for a lock body and shackle of a lock. Thus there are two hasp bodies which mate together when the doors are closed, and a shackle or locking pin locks the hasp bodies together.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,142 to Matyko et al. describes a hasp lock, which includes a first member and a second member. The two members include complimentary shaped protrusions and recesses that mate with one another. A locking assembly is housed in the first member, including a cylinder lock that brings a locking element into locking engagement with a notch formed in a locking bolt. The locking bolt is arranged for sliding motion through a first bore formed in the first member. When the second member is aligned with the first member, the locking bolt is slidable into a second bore formed in the second member so as to lock the first and second members together. The locking element is movable into locking engagement with a second notch formed in the locking bolt so as to prevent moving the locking bolt completely out of the first member.